


Turnabout Rocks My Socks, And Pants, Off

by Moonbeam (luvsbitca)



Series: Mating Hopes and Beginnings 'Verse [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Barebacking, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, bottom!Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-28
Updated: 2011-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-28 08:42:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/306029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvsbitca/pseuds/Moonbeam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after the night before, sequel to ‘Sometimes The Smell Of You Makes Me Crazy’. Now with bottom!Derek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turnabout Rocks My Socks, And Pants, Off

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer -** I own nothing, if I did I would have such fun but we all know that it wouldn’t be anywhere near as good. Just showing my love through imitation.  
>  I know, I know, Part 04 of Five Time. If it makes you feel better it is almost done, currently 11K+ words and only two little parts left to finish and then editing, but I am thoroughly loving it thus far.

**Turnabout Rocks My Socks, And Pants, Off**

by Moonbeam

 

Stiles’ nose is itchy. He reaches up to scratch and as he stretches his wrist it tinges just a little reminding him of the night before. Where is Derek? He can no longer feel the heat of the man’s body behind him. The last time he woke up Derek was wrapped around his back; hard cock pressed against his arse. When the wolf realised that he was awake he had lifted Stiles up onto his body burying his cock in Stiles and he ended up riding the alpha into another orgasm until finally the two of them collapsed onto the bed asleep. This time though Stiles couldn’t feel the wolf anywhere. He had some questions for him. Like what exactly it meant when a wolf called you ‘mine’ and what was going to happen later when the heat was over and whether he would be able to get a date with Derek, and then maybe one day he would be able to tell the man that he loved him. Completely stupid arse backwards in love with the alpha wolf. Though first he needed to find the wolf, unless he had already left.

 

Stiles opened his eyes when he heard a grunt from the far side of the bed. Derek was there legs spread; one hand wrapped around his cock the other sliding down to cup his balls.

 

Stiles moaned at the sight, Derek naked was a marvellous sight, Derek naked with his own hand bringing him pleasure made Stiles’ cock instantly hard. “Derek?”

 

“Stiles.” Derek moaned. “Thank God you’re awake get over here and touch me. Please.”

 

Stiles leaned over pushed Derek’s hand from his cock and swallowed the length of him. The taste of Derek suddenly filling his mouth, precome coating his tongue.

 

“Fuck Stiles, that feels good.”

 

“Thanks.” Stiles mumbles around the giant fucking cock in his mouth, turns out everything comes out in vowels with a cock in your mouth but the sound Derek made and the way he gripped Stiles’ hair tells him that it doesn’t matter that he’s never done this before apparently it feels good.

 

Stiles pulls his head back against the hold that Derek has on him, Derek mumbles out a steady litany of encouragement as Stiles stopped with the head of his cock just inside his lips. He sealed himself around it and sucked on the head lapping at the slit, around, down to the underside that made Derek’s claws pop out and ended with a growl. Stiles pulled off his cock completely before nosing under it and swallowing Derek’s balls, rolling one around with his tongue lapping at the salty skin.

 

“Stiles, I want your cock inside of me.”

 

Stiles pulled off of Derek completely until he could see the alpha’s electric blue eyes. “What?”

 

“I want you to fuck me.” Derek leaned over and nosed behind Stiles’ ear. “I want to feel you inside of me Stiles. Do you want to fuck me?” Derek licked the length of Stiles’ neck causing him to moan and lose any ability to follow what was happening in front of him. Derek bit down on the juncture between his neck and shoulder over the mark from the evening before.

 

“Derek. God, do that again.” Stiles held Derek against his neck as the man nibbled on his shoulder.

 

“Answer me Stiles. Do you want to fuck me?”

 

“God yes.”

 

“Excellent.” Derek pulled away from Stiles and handed him the lube.

 

“What? Now, what?” Stiles stared down at the lube dumbly.

 

“Stiles remember when I said I was going into heat?”

 

“Yeah.” Stiles watched as Derek poured lube onto his fingers.

 

“And that I would want sex for three days?”

 

“Mmm.” Derek moved back against the pillows and opened his legs.

 

“What made you think I would be doing all the fucking? It never occurred to you that I might like it on the bottom?”

 

“No, never. Not once. Every time I thought about having sex with you you were always inside of me.”

 

“You thought about having sex with me a lot.” Derek smirked at him making Stiles’ cock twitch.

 

“Maybe.”

 

Derek grabbed his wrist and moved his hand to his opening. “Stiles, the faster you prep me the faster you will be able to fuck me.”

 

“I don’t know what I’m doing.” Stiles swallowed roughly.

 

“When I came in last night you had two fingers up your own arse and you were ready for me.”

 

“So.”

 

“Stiles, what you did to yourself, just do that to me.”

 

“Fuck.” Stiles moved to kneel between Derek’s legs, he looked at the hard cock curling up towards his stomach and the heavy sack protecting his balls hanging down to hide his entrance. Stiles cupped his balls and lifted them, he slid his slicked up fingers below and between Derek’s cheeks along the sensitive skin of his perineum before circling around his tight, puckered hole. Stiles’ breath caught in his throat as he circled the muscle before he gently pushed into the tight entrance. His breath stopped completely when his finger slipped in to the first knuckle. Derek moaned out his name at the intrusion. Stiles bit at his lip as he slid the finger in and out until it was in as deeply as it could go. His cock twitched at the sight of his finger buried inside of Derek. He never thought he would be here. Even though the ideas of having sex with Derek was a truly distant possibility the chance of Derek letting him do this was more impossible than well anything in the history of the fucking world. Stiles thrust into Derek’s body with his finger waiting for the muscle to warm and loosen up to the point where he could slide a second one in.

 

“Oh God, I never thought I’d get to fucking do this.” He mumbles out while alternating between the blissful horny look on Derek’s face and the way the alpha’s body is swallowing his fingers.

 

“I thought about this a lot. Another finger.”

 

“Okay.” Stiles pauses at the thought of Derek having thought about this before. “You thought about this?”

 

“Why wouldn’t I? Do I really seem so selfish I’d, fuck do that again,” Derek begs when Stiles pushes against Derek’s prostate. Stiles obliged happily. “Of course I’d want you like this, giving is great but fuck, Stiles would you finishing fingering me already and fuck me please.”

 

Stiles groaned and scissored his fingers again before pulling them from Derek’s body. “Okay, I have no freaking idea what I am doing.”

 

“I don’t care.” Derek moaned out. “We’ll learn what we are doing together. I had never had sex with a man last night.”

 

Stiles let his head thump down on Derek’s abdomen. He breathed into the ridges of his six pack before pulling himself together and kneeling up to slick his cock up. He knew he was close; this might be over before it had even really started. He mumbled as much as he pressed his head to the very entrance of Derek. Derek reached up and gripped his chin.

 

“Look at me.” Stiles lifted his eyes to Derek’s and leaned forward easing his way into his body. Derek’s eyes flashed electric blue and his fangs dropped as he locked eyes with Stiles holding his stare as Stiles pushed into the tight body beneath him.

 

Stiles was captivated by the man beneath him but he tried in vain to control himself. He was inexperienced man inside of a tight hot body and he wanted nothing more than to throw his head back and come inside of Derek. He prayed that the fact he was in heat would mean this would not last long for Derek and the fact he could barely keep himself from coming would not be a factor in embarrassing him for the rest of time.

 

“Stiles.”

 

“Derek.” Stiles bottomed out inside the man before dropping his head down to rest against the werewolves’ heartbeat.

 

“Move.”

 

“I need a moment.” Derek ran his fingernails through Stiles’ short hair, no claws thankfully so the feeling was comforting. Derek moved his nails down over Stiles’ neck and then down over his shoulders gripping the muscles there then back up to his head to pull him up for a kiss. Derek slid his tongue into Stiles’ mouth, massaging along his, licking up at the roof of his mouth, curling his tongue along Stiles’. Derek growled into his mouth wanting to devour the man above him. Wanting Stiles to devour him.

 

Stiles groaned at the feeling of Derek dominating the kiss while he was buried inside of him. Stiles rutted against Derek. Derek pulled his mouth away from Stiles’ and moved down to nibble along the tendons of his neck before Stiles pulled from his body and rocked back up into him. Stiles moaned at the dual sensation.

 

“Derek you need to stop doing that before I come and this is all over.” Stiles muttered pulling head away from Derek’s mouth.

 

“I want to devour you.” Derek said staring Stiles in the eye.

 

“Oh fuck.” Stiles muttered pulling from Derek and pushing back in hitting his prostate, making Derek push up against him. From there their motions against each other became frantic and rough. Stiles thrust up into Derek’s body wrapping his hand around Derek’s cock and pumping it in time to his hips which had lost all rhythm. He could feel tingling in his lower back and his balls tightening up as he rutted against Derek loving the feel of the ring of muscles at his entrance tightening around him as the growls coming from the wolf turned deeper. Finally Derek’s eyes shot open and he howled up at the roof as he came all over himself and Stiles. Stiles thrust up into Derek one last time the alpha’s body tight around his cock before he came inside of Derek.

 

Stiles slumped forward onto Derek’s chest unable to hold himself up any longer. Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles’ shoulders and nuzzled into his neck.

 

A long while later Stiles was able to lift his own bodyweight again and pulled himself from lying on the wolf. “Sorry.”

 

“For what?” Derek mumbled watching Stiles pulling away from him.

 

“I must have been heavy.” Stiles slowly, gently pulled himself from inside Derek thinking of how sensitive the werewolves entrance would be, remembering how sensitive his was last night.

 

“Werewolf.” Derek mumbled pulling Stiles back down next to him so he could bury his nose in Stiles’ neck again.

 

“True. We need to clean up, you are covered in come.”

 

“I see no problem here.”

 

“Shower.” Stiles said forcing himself to stand and grabbing Derek’s hand to pull him along behind him. “Come on.”

 

“Fine, but I am going to fuck you in there.” Derek said following him, pressing himself tightly into Stiles’ back and they walked.

 

“Really?” Derek nibbled at Stiles’ neck as he turned on the shower.

 

“Yep. Shit, you masturbated in here a lot didn’t you.” Derek said scenting the air.

 

“Yes. Sorry.”

 

“Oh don’t it smells amazing, can’t you feel how I feel about this smell.” Derek said rutting against Stiles forcing his hard on between Stiles’ cheeks and against his sensitive entrance.

 

“Werewolf recovery time is going to kill me.” Stiles muttered.

 

“Mating season makes it worse; afterwards I won’t attack you as much as I am now.” Derek nibbled along his neck, licking behind his ear before biting down on his earlobe.

 

“Afterwards.”

 

“After mating season.” Derek pulled away from Stiles and spun him around. “Or not.” Derek looked down staring at Stiles’ chest instead of his eyes.

 

“After mating season?” Stiles repeats.

 

“We don’t have to have anything after if you don’t want.” Derek sounds dejected and as bad as that makes Stiles the sound makes him feel better.

 

“Can we go on dates? Can I keep stuff at your house? Can I introduce you to people as my boyfriend? Can I tell my dad we are dating? Will you come with me to prom?” Stiles grabs Derek’s hand pulling him into the shower behind him and turning to kiss him, licking into his mouth.

 

“Yes,” Derek mumbled against his lips when they pulled apart.

 

“To which one?” Stiles asked.

 

“All of them.”

 

“Excellent.” Stiles bounces before pushing his cock against Derek’s.

 

Derek takes the hint and starts rutting against the younger man’s cock, capturing his mouth again.

 

“So you want to date me?” Derek grins.

 

“You want to date me too.” Stiles defended himself.

 

“Yes I do,” Derek dropped his hand down wrapping his hand around both of their cocks and jerking them both off.

 

Derek jerked them both until Stiles’ breathing changed pitch and then he pulled away from him and spun Stiles around to press along his back. Derek reached down for the body wash and started to prep Stiles. Derek pulled his fingers from Stiles and fucked up into him setting a rough, firm pace that had Stiles painting the shower wall quickly before Derek filled him with his come. He managed to hold himself up while Derek washed him and then shoved him under the water. Stiles turned and returned the favour using the body wash to clean Derek from his shoulders down to his feet back and front.

 

When they were both clean Derek pulled Stiles from the shower and onto the bed before curling around behind him and pushing his nose into the valley between Stiles’ shoulder blades.

 

Stiles snuggled back into Derek’s warmth and let himself fall asleep smiling to the sound of Derek’s light snores.

 

**The End**


End file.
